The invention relates to decorative or ornamental systems, and more particularly to a decorative and ornamental hanging or mounting system for art work and the like.
The art of preparing decorative products for ornamentation has been in practice in one form or another for centuries. Some forms of decorative products are as old as civilization itself and include woven tapestry, stitched rugs, paintings and other pictorial and graphic compositions of every kind. All of the forms of ornamentation have invariably required highly developed skills and a considerable period of time to complete. For instance, old Chinese scrolls on which caligraphy or other forms of art work are inscribed are extremely old and well known. Furthermore, every manner of display of decorative or ornamental hangings or mountings has its own distinctive characteristics. Thus, different materials, arrangements of the materials used and the different functional aspects thereof in addition to the art work all contribute to the distinctiveness of a particular art form.
One problem associated with most all hanging type decorative ornaments is that unless they are framed on four sides they may not hang straight or the mounting may even curl to some extent.
The most relevant prior art found with respect to this invention is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,606,724; 1,648,020; 1,638,311; 3,574,017; and 3,862,876. None of the referenced U.S. patents, however, either in structure, organization or artistic arrangement is pertinent to the instant invention.